Who do they think they are!
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted)Truhan. Bulma has pushed Trunks far enough and now he has reached his breaking point. The demi saiyan decides to leave and live with Gohan. Please read and review. (complete)


Who do they think they are!

Trunks was in his room all alone crying his eyes out. " Who the hell do they think they are yelling at me like that! What are parents deals anyway? Why do they always take their anger out on little kids that are just trying to help them? It's always the same God damn thing! A sorry doesn't mean shit anymore…. I can't a believe a word that my mother says anymore. If a person was truly sorry for what they did they wouldn't keep doing the same thing over and over and OVER again… That's just complete and utter BULL SHIT! I must be a complete fool to believe that shit time in and time out. Who is she to tell me what I am doing is wrong…. She isn't faultless…. No person on Earth is… I wonder if the tables were turned how they would feel getting yelled at all the time. I can sure as hell tell you that they wouldn't like the feeling much!"

The words of his anger mother rang through his head. _' You are worthless! You don't listen to what I say! What the fuck is wrong with you! Get the hell out of here!_'

Trunks shook his head as he tried to get those words out of his head. " No… leave me alone… Go away." He shouted to no one.

The words continued to ring in his head. ' _You are worthless! You don't listen to what I say! What the fuck is wrong with you! Get the hell out of here!_'

Trunks continued to stop the words from echoing in his head. He continued to try even louder. He started to hiccup as he cried. ' Damn her… who does she think she is saying those words to me… I'm not like that at all… I try to do something nice for her and this is the thanks I get for at least trying…. I'm not good enough for a miss smart-ass like her… and then she has the Gaul to tell me I have a wise ass mouth!'

Once again Bulma's words ran through Trunks' head. ' _You are worthless! You don't listen to what I say! What the fuck is wrong with you! Get the hell out of here!_'

Trunks cried even more. ' What is wrong with me… why do I even bother staying in a mad house like this… I should have to put up with this shit day in and day out. I must get away from it all now…. There is only one place I can go now…. I have to live with Gohan… I can't take it anymore.' Trunks quickly packed up his stuff and ran out the door. His parents had no idea that he left and at this point they really didn't care what their son did. Trunks flew and flew hard. He wanted to get away from his awful home and to a place where no one would yell at him, where no one would make him cry…. He wanted a place where he could be himself… be free…. And no longer have his parents tearing at his young heart. He soon arrived at Gohan's house.

Gohan was all alone. He was already in his late thirty's. Pan and Goten had moved far away leaving Gohan all alone in his big house. Trunks walked to the front door. He walked in. Nearly slamming the door while doing so. Gohan looked up from his book as he saw that the glass he was drinking out of had broken into many little pieces. ' I think I know who that can be.' Gohan looked over at the entrance to the room. He was right. It was Trunks.

Trunks' face was all red and puffy. His hair was all a shambles. Tears seemed to still flow down the young man's face. He began to sniff as he ran into the arms of Gohan. " Oh Gohan…. I'm so…. Upset." He cried.

Gohan smiled with a look of sympathy. " It's alright Trunks… come talk to me… tell me why you are so upset." Trunks sniffed again as he followed his mentor to the couch. Trunks continued to cry as he sat. Gohan made Trunks lay his head on his lap. " Sh… it's alright now… I'm here for you Trunks…. Tell me what happened."

Trunks sniffed. He stopped crying as hard as he did before. He felt comfort from Gohan's strong and caring arms. " It's terrible Gohan… It's just terrible!"

" What's terrible Trunks?" Gohan asked.

" Mom got mad at me again."

" What did she do to you Trunks?"

" She yelled and cussed at me…. I was so scared… and upset when she did that. I thought parents are suppose to love their children, not blow up in there face when they want to help."

Gohan stroke Trunks. " Sh… it's alright… You're mother can't hurt you here…. You're safe here…."

Trunks looked up at Gohan. " Gohan… you care about me don't you?"

Gohan smiled back at the young demi Saiyan. " Of course I care about you Trunks. I have cared about you ever since you were born…. I will always care about you till the day I die."

" So I can stay here?"

" Of course you can. I would never do anything to hurt you… I love you Trunks…. I care about you more then anything…." Gohan embraced Trunks tightly. " You are my little angel Trunks…"

Trunks started to shed tears of happiness. " Oh Gohan… you are my savior… my guiding light. I don't know what I would do without you Gohan."

" Welcome to your new home Trunks…."

Trunks smiled. " Thank you so much… My Kami bless you one thousand times."

" He has already blessed me with your presence. There is noting else in this world I want more then you."

Trunks smiled again. He didn't know what to say. Trunks walked over and gave Gohan another hug. " Gohan… you are my guardian angel…."

Fin…

Hello everyone. How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. This plot line was taken from an incident in my life today…. But it wasn't as extreme as it was in this case… But I thought that this would make a great story idea. It is also my first Truhan fic…. So I hope I did a good job. Please review. No flames…

Trunks and goten


End file.
